


Angel With a Shotgun

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Harry Styles, M/M, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 他第一眼就看到對方有著一雙深邃的藍色眼睛，特別好看。他被突如其來的訪客給嚇到了，就這麼愣在原地，沒想到對方開口的第一句話卻讓他更茫然。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	Angel With a Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> （身兼多職的）電台主持人Louis x 英劇編劇Harry，講更明白一點的話，基本上這就是一部歌單。

Ⅰ. High Hopes

「那麼，是時候來點音樂了，對吧？」  
Louis Tomlinson很清楚的知道在他說出這句話的時候就距離下班不遠了。  
身為一位當地的深夜電台主持人，在進入點歌環節的時候就代表節目即將要結束、他還可以邊收拾東西邊享受一下聽眾的點歌。今晚他也是邊收拾著桌上的稿子邊點開電台的網站後台查看點歌區塊裡面累積的曲子，他是個本來就很喜歡聽流行樂和獨立樂團的人，也許跟他除了身為廣播電台主持人以外身兼的其他工作有關，他隨意的挑出了兩首歌，都是最近挺流行的新歌，其中一首他也沒聽過，不過他覺得下班以後可以去看看那個傳說中半夜闖進去商場裡拍的MV。  
本來放完這首Therefore I Am他就可以邊說明天見邊拎包走人了，不過他沒有注意到的是今天他的雜談講得比較少、距離下面重播的節目開始以前他還有一首歌左右的空檔，導播在他準備跟觀眾道別的時候示意他看一下時間，於是Louis終於注意到了這多出來的幾分鐘。  
「看起來今天我講的廢話比較少，我們似乎還有一首歌的時間。」Louis又湊回麥克風前，他決定用自嘲的方式彌補這尷尬的幾秒空檔：「那我們再放一首歌吧。我看看……這位匿名、不願透漏所在地的H先生說『你好，這是我第一次進來點歌，最近工作太累了、感覺碰到了瓶頸一直碰壁，希望能聽點喜歡的歌恢復精神』，然後他想要點一首High Hopes，那就決定是你了。上班辛苦了，希望你還在聽。」  
不過對這時候的Louis而言似乎想下班的心思超越了一切，他就這麼放起了Kodaline的High Hopes，直到歌放了一半他才發現見鬼的對方想點的應該是Panic! At The Disco的High Hopes才對。他忍不住噗哧一笑了出來，對啊想恢復精神的確是該點這麼嗨的歌振奮一下才對，結果被他一不小心放成了Kodaline這首感嘆逝去愛情的，這誤會可大了。  
歌曲放完了以後他也沒打算跟所有在線的聽眾和不知道有沒有在聽的這位『H先生』糾正自己的錯誤，他匆匆的道了聲晚安明天見就趕緊下麥了。也是確定節目切進代表結束的音樂以後，這時導播室裡面才爆出了一聲非常誇張的大笑。  
「Lou你放錯了對不對哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈救命，人家一定是要點另一首High Hopes的，你這樣這位倒楣的『H先生』要怎麼提振精神啦。」坐在導播室的Niall Horan簡直要笑瘋了，都不用靠麥克風，他的聲音簡直能透過玻璃就穿透進來：「你是不是想到明天的兼職就太想下班了？你這樣不行啊到時候人家打電話來公司投訴。」  
Louis頭都沒抬的朝導播室比了一記中指。  
他跟Niall已經搭檔很久了，畢竟是深夜的小節目，公司裡面經常整層樓就只剩下他們兩個。他們之間早就熟到跟兄弟一樣親，於是Niall也知道他們家這個還挺受歡迎的深夜節目主持人還有好多才華、身兼好多職位。  
「不就是放錯歌而已嗎！」Louis翻了個白眼，不管Niall的角度看不看得到他都忍不住這個衝動：「我相信他不會介意的，因為我們公司根本沒有負責處理客訴的部門，有投訴跟沒有都差不多。」  
「噢這倒是真的。」Niall終於收拾好了自己的私物，他看都沒看的按了幾下那套複雜的設備，就一如既往的讓電台開始播放重播的節目。也是這個時候他才推開了那道隔音門跑進了錄音間裡面：「你還記得那次Eleanor播的天氣預報放錯拿到去年同一天的內容的事件嗎？那天聽說樓上真的收到客訴了，但是他們根本沒有想要處理，反而還對著印出來的郵件一群人聚集在一起瘋狂大笑。」  
「讚嘆對員工如此友善包容的職場。」Louis終於忍不住笑了出來：「好了我要回去了，明天見。」  
「明天你來上班的時候就算唸稿唸到一半睡著了我都不會意外。」Niall邊檢查錄音室裡面的設備有沒有關好的同時調侃道，他還不忘揮揮手隨意的跟Louis道別。  
Louis連吐槽都懶了，可能他真的累了，他現在就想回家倒頭大睡到下午。

Fionn本來還以為他的室友睡了，沒想到在他想著進去給Harry關個檯燈的時候，一踏進房門就看到Harry對著他的電腦螢幕笑到無法自拔的模樣。  
「……兄弟，你這樣很可怕。」Fionn Whitehead身為一個演員自詡他看過的場面夠多了，但是這畫面還是有夠弔詭的：「你是寫劇本寫到被附身了嗎？」  
雖然他很清楚要是眼前的人真的被附身的話他一定第一個逃離公寓，不過他還是敢這麼吐槽。  
「……當然不是，我還沒那麼瘋。」Harry把他備用的筆記型電腦畫面轉過去給Fionn看，上頭顯示的是一個電台的網路收聽頁面。  
而那個頁面還在播放著歌曲，快睡著又被嚇醒了的Fionn一下子認出了那是Kodaline的歌，這是他挺喜歡的一個獨立樂團，不過他還等著Harry跟他解釋一下笑點到底在哪裡。  
「我跟這個節目點的歌其實是Panic! At The Disco的High Hopes，但是他放成Kodaline的了。」Harry意識到他再這樣笑下去真的會被室友當作神經病，於是他趕緊解釋了。  
於是Fionn也跟著他爆笑了出來。  
「我猜猜，你是不是想振奮一下精神所以點了嗨歌？」Fionn在笑到一個段落以後總算能整理出一句完整的話語，但他還是笑到快停不下來，聲音都在發顫：「結果他給你放了這首，天啊，我會被笑死。」  
「好了好了你別笑了，看你都快笑瘋了。」Harry也注意到了這首歌差不多快要放完，他還想起來他這個本來好心的要來幫忙關燈的室友明天早上要試鏡，於是他要趕人去睡覺了：「你早上不是要去試鏡？快去睡吧，別管我了，我再寫一段就好。」  
於是Fionn真的就放棄控管他室友的睡眠狀況了，反正他也管不動，不過他還開玩笑的說了聲「你別熬夜熬到猝死」才心甘情願的離開。  
在Fionn把門帶上以後，這首錯了的「High Hopes」才終於放完最後一個尾音。Harry有點想知道電台主持人會對意外作何感想、還是根本沒有發現自己放錯了，不過他猜錯了，兩種都不是，他只是聽見那個叫Louis Tomlinson的主持人故作鎮定、假裝什麼都沒發生的匆匆與聽眾道別。  
『謝謝各位的收聽，晚安，願各位都能帶著希望迎接下一個白晝到來。』  
Harry覺得這人也太好猜了，那句話裡面因為收不住的憋笑而出現的顫音簡直不能再更明顯。他知道這位主持人絕對發現了自己放錯歌的事實，也覺得這個試圖當做什麼事都沒發生的反應實在是太有趣了。  
他再次打開了電台的點歌頁面，稍微想了一下，便在裡面敲了幾句話。  
在他回到熱播影集的編劇團隊成員Harry Styles這個身份以前，他覺得他還可以再放鬆一下下。

第二天Louis再回到電台上班的時候，他的狀況果然跟Niall猜的差不多，明明這傢伙從昨晚回去以後睡了大概14個小時左右才去做他的兼職，但這會兒一踏進來錄音室的時候還是一副半死不活的樣子。  
「派對有這麼瘋嗎？」Niall特地從導播室走了出來揉了揉他兄弟的肩膀：「我還以為基本上你只要負責DJ臺就行了，其他的瘋狂都與你無關。」  
「不要小看一大群群聚的大學生。」Louis覺得他還有點醉，基本上是一個他們電台老闆看到的話一定會來關心的狀態，但他還是努力強撐起精神了：「我還好，我沒事，還能念稿。只是讓我自由發揮的地方……可能我自己都不會知道我到底在講什麼鬼。」  
「反正大家都習慣了，」Niall聳聳肩：「會習慣在大半夜聽你講話的，基本上就都是喜歡聽你語無倫次的發瘋嘛。」  
「要不是我太累了我一定會打死你。」Louis快被氣死了，但是他真的連追打摯友的力氣都沒有了。  
然後Niall飛也似的溜回導播室裡面了。  
節目很快的照常開始，Louis覺得他唸著稿的聲音有點輕飄飄的，他也不記得關於他的看法自己都講了些什麼，反正他幾乎從來都不會去重聽自己節目的音檔，真男人絕不回頭面對身後的爆炸。  
就在Louis覺得今晚回去一定也要瘋狂大睡到明天來上班以前為止、正準備開開心心的播完點歌就去吃宵夜的時候，他一點開網站後台就發現一個很顯眼的名字。  
噢天啊。  
他不自覺的趁著放歌不會錄到他的聲音時悲鳴了一聲，然後他才敢面對H先生又再一次來點歌了的事實。  
原來他真的有在聽，救命。  
老實說他都準備好一點開就會看到一串冷嘲熱諷之類的了，但是他沒有，他把這條點歌訊息點開，他發現歌曲的欄位是空白的，但是下面的訊息卻極其友善，甚至還跟他道了聲晚上好。  
『嗨，晚上好，Mr. Tomlinson。我很喜歡聽你的廣播節目，昨天是我第一次點歌，我想你應該也發現了，關於我想點的其實是另一首High Hopes的這件事。不過我室友是Kodaline的粉絲，這首我也很喜歡，謝謝你提供了我們大半夜的歡樂。今天我也想點歌，但是我也不知道點什麼好，我並沒有特別想聽的。今天也是艱難的一天，我的上司又把我的提案退回來了，如果你願意的話，可以幫我放一首能安慰到我的歌嗎？』  
讀完了這條留言的Louis才注意到上一首歌快要放完了，他覺得這位『H先生』的留言也未免太可愛了一點，同時他也飛快的在腦海裡想著該放什麼歌、該怎麼把對方的要求用不讓他給自己丟臉的方式包裝著講出來，不過最後他覺得，他所想出來的東西一定是醉得太過頭了的人才會有的異想天開。  
「那麼今天我們的最後一首歌……來自一位也不願意透漏姓名的先生，他說他的提案被上司退回來了，這就是大人會有的煩惱對吧？大家可能不知道，在我正式接下這個深夜時段的主持棒以前，我提出的節目類型也被老闆退回了四還是五次的樣子。那麼接下來給大家放一首回味青春時代的Teenage Dream，偶爾回憶一下青少年時期的戀愛也不錯吧。」  
Katy Perry的聲音從音響裡流洩而出，這時候的Louis還沒有意識到這首歌的歌詞跟他講的話搭起來，是多麼的顯得他在跟點歌的人調情。

「你還在聽那個電台？」Fionn聽到了歌曲播放的聲音，不自覺的又走進了Harry的房間裡面：「哇啊啊，Teenage Dream，我覺得我有幾百年沒聽過這首歌了。你點的？」  
「……算是？」  
Harry思考了一下該怎麼給他的室友解釋關於他給電台主持人提的要求，最後他老老實實的把一切都交代給對方，卻沒發現Fionn看他的表情越來越奇怪。  
「Harold，你不覺得他放這首歌給你聽簡直像是在跟你調情嗎？」  
「……你想太多了吧。」Harry忍不住苦笑。  
不過他倒是真的覺得Louis Tomlinson的聲音是他喜歡的類型，他覺得像自己這種在影視行業工作的人都對好聽的聲音特別敏感，就算他只是個編劇，但總也會影響唸台詞的效果。如果是個有好聽聲音的人跟他調情的話，他倒也不是那麼介意。  
這次身為早睡早起好孩子的Fionn也在歌放完以前就跟Harry道了晚安，最後也只剩下Harry一個人在收聽節目的尾聲。  
『謝謝各位的收聽，晚安，願各位都能重拾年少時的初衷。』  
幾乎是在Louis的話音方落的瞬間，Harry就又打開了那個他已經很熟悉了的點歌畫面。

錄音室裡也上演了類似的對話。  
「哇，你在跟他調情嗎？Teenage Dream？你怎麼想到的？」  
「……閉嘴，關你的設備去。」這次Louis同時用兩隻手給Niall比了中指。

Ⅱ. Angel With a Shotgun

Louis覺得他幾乎像是交了個筆友一樣。  
隨著H先生寫的內容越來越多，幾乎要超出網站限制的字數，每天Louis似乎也都很習慣把最後一首歌的時間留給這個他根本素未謀面、但是他卻開始了解對方的生活的男人。有好幾次前面他閒聊的時間一不小心拉得太長，於是他甚至會在放今天要送給H先生的歌以前故意選那種一首只有2分多鐘的歌來爭取時間。Niall發現了，但他只是拍拍Louis的肩告訴他跟筆友談戀愛是上個世代的人幹的事，一點都不可靠。Louis有點想回他廣播電台這東西不也是，但是他想起來他也在這個行業裡工作，於是他決定不要把自己罵進去，最後他只是翻了個白眼。  
在過了兩個月後，現在他每天打開網站後台的第一件事就是看H先生給他寫的留言，他幾乎覺得這要成為一種精神依靠了。  
『嗨，親愛的Mr. Tomlinson。今天難得沒有被上司退件，但是受眾的反應似乎沒有很好……我想如果要說不失落一定還是騙不了人的，我比自己想像的有點還要更在乎客戶的反應的樣子。噢，附帶一提我室友又在說你的選歌品味真的很不錯，但是簡直是跟姑娘調情專用的。我是不介意啦，但是他真的好煩。』  
Louis也覺得很好笑，他對H先生經常提到的室友也有點基本認識了，從隻字片語裡發現這人似乎是個年輕演員，有時候他會試著猜這個室友是誰、試圖把H先生的真實身份猜得更精確，不過他在嘗試了一陣子以後就明白了這很難，H先生簡直是個隱喻大師，他開始覺得可能他只是把跟真實情況完全扯不上關係的用詞都套進類似的情境裡，反正他播什麼歌也似乎都能安慰到上班忙碌的他。  
很難得的，他起了惡作劇的心思，想讓H先生被室友煩得更徹底，於是他從他的Spotify情歌清單裡選了一首Sia的Let's Love。果然這次H先生被他逗到了，隔天的留言還有點控訴他的感覺，這讓他簡直玩上癮了，又給他的H先生點播了一首Westlife的Hello My Love。彷彿有種只要對方不介意，他就可以把所有標題裡面含有Love這個字眼的歌都輪過一遍。  
噢對，他的H先生，「他的」。是Niall先這麼說的，本來他還很激動的反駁，然後有一次他也跟著口誤，之後就莫名其妙的變成一種心照不宣的默認。Louis越講越順口，單身好幾年了以後第一次有種他又墜入情網了的感覺。

不過在他的電台主持生涯進入了一個充滿粉紅泡泡的階段的時候，他的其他兼職還是足夠累人的。前一天晚上電台節目月休一次（休息以前的那天他偷偷給H先生放了兩首歌，都是Adele的），這天他難得早起，然後他終於準時的進了練團室。  
當他推開門的瞬間所有人都一副不可思議的樣子看著他，所有人都一臉「哇Louis Tomlinson終於準時來練團了，世界末日是不是近了？」的表情。  
那一瞬間Louis想拿他手上的鼓棒往每個人頭上都狠狠敲一下。  
是，除了電台主持人跟DJ以外，Louis Tomlinson的最後一個秘密身份就是翻唱樂團的鼓手兼背景Vocal。  
「哇我還以為你不記得要來了，正準備拿個電子板替代你呢。」拿著吉他的主唱Liam這麼說著，他跟Louis也夠熟了，足以讓他開這種玩笑也不用擔心冒犯到人。  
「哈哈哈很好笑。」Louis微笑著比了個中指。  
等他們終於錄完了一曲久違的cover以後，除了Louis跟剛才鬧著他玩的主唱以外的兩個人有事先跑了，在留下他跟Liam面面相覷的時候，Louis突然有點後悔為什麼他沒有也跟著跑掉。  
「你好忙啊。」Liam邊收拾著音響邊吐槽道：「又要當樂團鼓手又要當派對DJ，本職是電台主持人，然後還要給點歌的陌生人做心理輔導。」  
「你管我！」Louis很想拿鼓棒往Liam的頭上狠狠的砸過去，但是他太累了、懶得要死，根本沒力氣這麼做，況且他還是有點感動對方還有在練團以外的部分關心他的：「我就樂意。」  
說起來Louis會變成樂團鼓手還是因為很奇妙的理由，他到現在回想起來都覺得不可思議。最早是因為他的高中學弟Luke組的樂團在某場Live的時候鼓手臨時缺席不能來，於是想起了以前Louis在高中的練團室等他時打過一首歌的事情，最後對後輩是出了名的寵的Louis就這麼上台了。他還清楚的記得那天他打的曲子，是Imagine Dragon的Natural，因為他才剛打完鼓瀟灑的下台、準備去喝酒的時候就突然被攔住了，攔住他的不是別人，是正在給自己的樂團找鼓手的主唱、現在他想砸鼓棒的對象，Liam Payne。  
「你不要累死就好。」 Liam完全捕捉到了Louis準備對他扔東西但又很快的收回去了的起手式，他冷笑著，還對他家鼓手翻了個白眼：「你今晚不是還要上工嗎？你覺得那個『H先生』還會不會再來點歌？」  
「我希望他會。」Louis說著的時候帶有一絲期盼的意味。  
雖然他覺得對方已經連續兩個月都在網站上點歌了、沒道理會突然中斷，但他也說不清楚他是覺得給這位聽眾放很多他自己喜歡的歌、甚至用這些歌的歌名和歌詞逗人還挺開心的，還是他已經開始期待點開網站後台可以看到那個他熟悉的匿名了。  
當然他更擔心的是似乎隨著工作狀況每況愈下而越來越短的留言是否代表著什麼徵兆。

當Harry意識到的時候，他才發現他已經有整整36個小時沒有闔眼了。  
在發現這個事實的時候他有些愣住了，他下意識的對自己複述一次他連續清醒著的時間。也許是因為Fionn出外景去外地拍攝電視劇了，他對時間的概念就逐漸模糊、接近完全消失。  
上一輪的編劇會議才剛結束，而他很堅持如果照著主創的意思為基本方向去寫的話，他們這部懸疑劇鐵定會像權力的遊戲第八季一樣死得很慘。但是他勢單力薄，明明他思路清晰而且有那麼多絕妙的點子，悲哀的是決定權不在他手上，在整個劇組內部的權力結構都是不公平的。  
偏偏昨晚Louis Tomlinson的節目月休一次，在他最需要的時候卻沒能陪伴他。這不能怪對方，人家雖然跟他建立起了一種莫名奇妙的羈絆、但在實質意義裡他們還是某種程度上的陌生人，Louis根本沒有義務要這麼關心他。  
Harry又在電視台處理了一會兒雜事，期間還一直在跟其他編劇群據理力爭。他幾乎快要放棄了，甚至還有老前輩罵他根本不懂編劇原理，他心裡充滿了各種不愉快的反駁但最後一句話都沒有說出來，他已經是懂得人情世故的成年人了，他知道再這麼衝突下去反而更沒有好結果。  
於是深夜他走在回家的路上的時候，突然就開始想念某個電台主持人的聲音了。  
他不只喜歡在點歌的環節跟他互動，他每次都會把整個節目完完整整的收聽，他喜歡聽Louis用他獨到的見解去評論流行音樂、喜歡聽Louis偶爾提到自己的兼職工作、喜歡聽Louis吐槽娛樂新聞有多麼的扯，Harry覺得他有點分不清他到底是喜歡聽Louis說話還是喜歡Louis這個人了。  
這也太好笑了，他們的關係很像筆友，但根本卻連筆友都算不上啊。  
也是這個時候他才突然想起來他前天聽完Adele的Hello和I Miss You以後太累了（當然也有可能是他發現這兩首歌的歌名連在一起變成的句子很有意思），居然沒有再上網去點歌。

「哇你難得帶了來賓。」Niall從導播室走出來的時候發現今天Louis不是自己進來的，有些意外，但他立刻就想起了這人是誰。  
「我一個人講一個半小時很累的好嗎。」Louis半開玩笑的說道，果然下一秒他看見Liam和Niall都一副你騙鬼鬼都不信的樣子看著他。  
「我真是腦子抽了才來幫你這個小混蛋湊時間。」Liam抽了抽嘴角，但最後他還是忍不住笑出來了。  
節目進行得很順利，基本上Louis的這個深夜小節目完全由他掌控，他要幹嘛就幹嘛，反正都固定有一批死忠聽眾，只要不講什麼違法的，就連偶爾不小心表達了政治傾向都不會被老闆關切。  
況且他跟Liam本來就是老朋友了，他們之間的配合還挺默契的，完全能夠接到對方的梗，整場節目錄起來真的稱得上輕鬆愉快。  
最後終於到了讓Liam答應一起來錄節目的那個重點環節了，今天他們時間控制得不錯，點歌時間的前兩首歌都沒有刻意選比較短的，但還有足夠的時間留給神秘的第三首歌。但是在第二首剛開始放的時候，Liam卻明顯的捕捉到了，Louis看著他的筆記型電腦螢幕時的表情不對勁。  
「怎麼了？」Liam關心的湊過去看，然後他也發現問題在哪裡了。  
H先生的最後一條點歌時間停留在前天。  
Liam正想跟Louis說他可能只是沒空太忙了之類的，但是他都還來不及開口，讓他傻眼到極點的事情就發生了。  
Louis甚至不顧節目還在進行，他直接抓起了圍巾跟外套，飛快的就衝出了錄音室。  
留下兩個倒楣的要幫他收拾善後的男人在錄音室裡面面相覷。  
第二首歌快要結束了，Liam想著Louis以前跟他提過他這個小小的主持人居然看得到後台的會員註冊資料很好笑這件事，於是他知道Louis是去幹什麼了。他笑著搖搖頭，一邊暗罵著他的好友是son of the bitch，接著他就坐到了原先由Louis掌控的那個位置。  
「哈囉大家，我是Liam。Louis他……呃，去廁所了。對，他今晚跟我去喝一杯的時候沒控制住自己，你們應該能聽得出來他微醉了有點瘋，所以就由我來幫他做今天的結尾吧。這首歌獻給大家，是我們翻唱樂團『No Control』剛錄完的新cover，由Louis Tomlinson所主唱的Angel With a Shotgun。」  
今天在錄歌的時候Louis難得提出他想要主唱一次的請求，Liam想著好吧也很久不見了就讓他開心這麼一次也沒差。但他現在想想，這首歌可能是要送給某個跟Louis素未謀面、甚至連名字都不知道只有一個代稱的人吧。  
也許Louis Tomlinson在經歷漫長的人生探索期以後，終於找到那個“the reason he is fighting for”了。

Louis早就偷偷地在網站後台看過H先生的資料了，但是他下意識的覺得那個Harold一定是假名，H先生才不適合這麼正經的名字，那人才不是什麼紳士、他就是個小可愛肉桂捲。當然他也知道他的地址，離他們電台所在的地方其實不遠，可是他一直覺得直接過去的話根本顯得他像個變態或瘋子，所以他一直偷偷記著這個地址、慢慢的在做著心理建設想說什麼時候他準備好了再過去假裝偶遇之類的方式來找人。  
但Louis今晚就是有種衝動，他覺得他的H先生最近遭遇的事情太糟糕了，在發現對方沒有點歌的時候他下意識覺得是不是出了什麼事。在衝出公司時他一路遭到了注目禮，這讓他想起被他遺留在裡面的兩個人，他在夜晚的街道上狂奔著的同時從大衣口袋裡抽出了耳機，匆忙插上以後點開了網路電台裡的留檔想知道他們是怎麼幫他收尾的。  
他迅速的拉到了節目最後五分鐘的地方，然後他聽見Liam無可奈何的幫他收尾的聲音，卻沒有料到他的好友會以這首歌做為今晚節目的結尾。Louis其實已經很習慣聽見他的聲音被設備模糊失真了以後會有的效果，但是他並沒有準備好突然就聽見自己的歌聲。  
Louis甚至猜到了Liam已經發現他突然要求要當這首歌的主Vocal是為了什麼了，他突然覺得如果H先生在聽的話他會很開心、但是又想起他為什麼現在會頂著刺骨的寒風夜奔。  
他又驟然加快了腳步。

Harry在想起來他忘記點歌以後，突然有點在意如果沒有他的話Louis平常會放什麼歌、會不會很敷衍的直接結束掉節目，他可能有點希望自己沒有點歌這件事能讓Louis有些失落，雖然讓對方難受並不是他的本意，但能知道對方是在意他的話他會很高興的，這幾乎算是某種程度上的Guilty Pleasure了吧。  
他走在路上、想著再一會兒就到家了，抓緊了最後幾分鐘拿出耳機打開網路電台。他沒有料到的是他會聽到一個陌生的聲音，在這兩個月內每一次的節目都是Louis獨挑大樑、難得有來賓的一次他卻錯過了，但這個聲音所說的內容卻讓他有些意外。  
他才不信Louis是會為了這點小事就放棄幫自己的節目收尾的人，而他的腦袋還在試圖消化接下來放出來的音樂。  
這歌他知道，他很喜歡這首Angel With a Shotgun，但是Louis唱的版本就是不一樣，那獨特的嗓音意外的很適合這首歌，那是一種透明的美感。  
直到歌放完了、節目結束了，Harry都還沉浸在歌聲裡無法自拔。他立刻打開了節目的存檔開始無限循環的回放，同時他也在Google搜尋No Control這個翻唱樂團。他發現Louis是個鼓手，本來只負責Back Vocal，但是這首歌他卻獨挑起主唱的大樑。這太難得了，整個樂團裡似乎只有Louis一個人很堅持他只要唱背景和聲、從來不在主歌部分搶戲，這樣的轉變到底是為了什麼？  
在Harry快要走到家以前、距離不到500公尺的時候他都想不出個所以然，他只是繼續享受著Louis充滿個人特色的歌聲，然後在從公寓外頭瞥見裡面還沒有亮光的時候他意識到Fionn還沒回來，他得自己拿鑰匙開門。走到公寓樓下了的時候他把單邊的耳機取了下來，避免耳機線等等跟他的鑰匙圈交纏得難分難捨。但就在他伸手進包裡摸索著鑰匙在哪個夾層的那會兒，耳機裡的音樂剛好戛然而止，他有點遲疑他該先再按一次重播等等再找鑰匙、還是忍受一下這幾秒鐘的空白，而他完全沒有想到的是在他抬頭的一瞬間他會看到一個人站在他面前直盯著他。  
他第一眼就看到對方有著一雙深邃的藍色眼睛，特別好看。他被突如其來的訪客給嚇到了，就這麼愣在原地，沒想到對方開口的第一句話卻讓他更茫然。  
「嗨。」Louis開口的第一句話就只是再平常不過的招呼，彷彿他認識對方很久了、而不是第一次見面的「陌生人」。明明他也沒有見過他的H先生，但是他想起來對方提過最近都沒時間剪頭髮，他就知道這人一定是長髮飄逸的模樣：「Mr. H？」  
Harry認得這個聲音。  
這個他剛才還一直重播的聲音、他每晚的精神糧食，甚至一度成為讓他能夠安然入眠的背景聲的聲音。  
「Lou……？」他有些遲疑，但是他卻不假思索的喊了對方的暱稱。  
而回應他的是一個溫暖結實的擁抱。

Ⅲ. Boyfriend

「等等，所以你真的是一發現昨晚我沒有點歌就一路從錄音室跑過來這裡找我的？」  
Harry不敢置信地看著眼前的男人，而Louis被他這麼一講突然覺得自己好像有點蠢，但他還是點了點頭。  
「……抱歉擅自從網站後台看了你的地址，但是我很擔心你。」Louis坐在Harry旁邊，他的手指一直沒能忍住的捏著沙發的布套，像是在掩飾他的侷促不安。其實他根本沒有料到對方會邀他進家門，他感覺他活了28年從來都沒有這麼緊張過：「還有你其實不叫做Harold對吧？」  
「呃……」Harry像是被抓包了一樣覺得他有點尷尬，他不知道他該誇Louis敏銳的直覺還是怎樣，所以他單方面的決定正式的跟對方自我介紹好像會是個不錯的方案：「初次見面，我叫Harry Styles。我是個，呃，編劇。」  
「噢，所以你所謂的受眾就是觀眾、上司就是總編劇？好吧，至少Styles這個部分是真的。」Louis說著，腦子裡想的卻是果然他的小肉桂捲有著這麼可愛的名字。他再也不要喊他H先生了，那太生疏：「所以你不介意我偷看你的地址這件事？」  
「不會。」Harry回答得很快，斬釘截鐵、如此的確定：「完全不會。Lou……你應該不介意我這麼喊你對吧？總之我很高興……知道你在乎我。」  
這話絕對是真的。Harry開始覺得他可以把更多的自己完全透露給Louis，他想告訴他好多事情，例如他喜歡聽著他的聲音入眠……或者是做某種更讓他難以啟齒的事情。在這個城市裡在乎他的人不多，他的室友Fionn算得上一個，但他需要更多的關切，這種奮不顧身的關心正好合他的意。不過當他想再次開口的時候，襲上來的卻是濃到化不開的睡意，Harry再一次意識到他已經超過……他都算不清楚到底是多久，但一定是很久很長的一段時間沒有睡過的事實。而讓Harry意外的是Louis又很自然的伸手接住了自己，就像剛才在樓下情不自禁的給他的那個擁抱一樣。  
「我猜你會是習慣被人抱在懷裡的那個。」Louis輕撫著Harry的背，他似乎很清楚對方需要什麼、想要什麼，而他想成為那個給予者：「睡吧，有什麼事醒來再說，我在。」  
這是Harry能記得的最後一句話。  
這些天來慣性熬夜的他第一次睡得這麼好，他想這絕對得歸功於身旁那個他渴求已久的溫度。  
現在他明白了，他不但喜歡Louis的聲音、而且他更喜歡Louis Tomlinson這整個人。

Harry再一次睜開眼睛的時候他能切確的感覺到身邊有人的事實。  
他的床不是很大，就是標準單人床而已——如果躺了兩個人的話，一定是得維持兩個人緊緊相依的姿勢才不會有人從床上掉下去。  
這點Louis做得很好，他真的就這麼緊緊的抱著Harry整晚。Harry還可以感受到身後Louis胸膛起伏時帶著的溫度，他覺得這一切美好得不真實，然後他的頸側猝不及防的在他還沒完全清醒時被親了一口。  
「早安。」Louis說著的同時又收緊了他的懷抱，他的聲音裡還帶著一絲朦朧的睡意，他想自己果然是個很不習慣早起的人：「怎麼了嗎？」  
「……沒什麼，只是我還不太習慣聽到你的聲音說『早安』。」Harry自己說完都笑了出來，他的確聽過很多很多次晚安，但是早安還真的是第一次。  
「那……我可以跟你說很多很多次早安，說到你習慣為止？」Louis直接附在Harry的耳邊說道，這會兒他倒是可以老實承認他真的在跟對方調情了，他很清楚自己還有點沙啞的嗓音可以達到什麼效果，果然他看見Harry的耳根整個都紅了起來。  
「你覺得現在適合什麼歌？」Harry沒有直接回應Louis的調情，但是他在Louis的懷抱裡轉過身，決定用正臉面對他。  
「嗯……」Louis從善如流地在Harry的臉頰上親吻了一下：「Stuck with U吧？」  
而這個選擇像是某種信號一樣。  
Harry很久沒有跟人有過如此親密的接觸了，他沒想到一下子就直接跳過了那麼多的過程、進展得這麼快，他跨坐在Louis身上，緊澀的肉穴吸著Louis的陰莖不放，這時他還有餘裕想著這人連舒爽的低吟都是好聽的，直到Louis雙手掐住他的腰、一次次的往他的前列腺發狠了的頂上去。八個小時的睡眠還是不夠讓Harry有足夠的體力取回主動權，於是他只能坐在Louis身上承受對他而言有些過多了的快感。他呻吟著喊他的名字，腦海裡全是Louis把他操得多好、這場性愛讓他上癮，他有點想投降了，卻又被看出來了的Louis抓著用力的往下坐，那一下又頂到了讓他愉快的地方，同時Louis又作弊似的在Harry的耳邊低語著「你還可以的，還能再承受更多的，親愛的」，Harry覺得他簡直可以靠聽Louis的聲音就被送上頂端。  
他還是沒能堅持住，一下子就頂不住太過激烈的性愛帶給他的快感，精液全射在了他的紋身上。Louis笑著調侃他這就受不了啦，在還埋在Harry裡面繼續操他的同時、一邊伸手觸碰那個漂亮精緻的紋身圖案。似乎意識到自己的聲音對Harry來說是某種上癮了的致命毒藥，Louis難得在性愛的過程中話多了起來，他的嗓音很溫和、說的卻都是淫穢不堪的話語。那讓Harry再次興奮了起來，最後他也不記得他射了多少次，反正他只知道他的存貨被榨乾了，而Louis理所當然的射在他裡面。

「叫外送？」Louis從Harry的裡面退出來，他在性高潮以後感受到的第一件事居然是飢餓。他發誓他本來想問的是要不要去洗個澡的，但是他覺得如果去浴室他可能會想再來一次。  
「我的手機在……靠，我不記得在哪了。」Harry終於從延綿不絕的性快感裡回過神，聽到Louis的問句他想著的居然是他要付錢，他突然覺得很好笑，怎麼下意識就搞得像他嫖了人家一樣？  
「在你褲子口袋裡……也就是說，應該在地板上那攤衣服裡。」Louis主動起身下床、然後開始從衣服堆裡試圖撈出個什麼，從Harry的角度就是看到完美的翹臀在他面前晃，這畫面簡直美好到有點不真實。Louis在找到Harry那電量告急的手機以後準確的扔到了還癱在床上不想動的Harry身旁，不過他還出聲及時阻止了Harry打算解鎖手機的動作：「別急，你給手機充個電然後去洗個澡吧。我來點，我請客。」  
「你這樣說得好像一客早餐就能睡到我。」Harry笑了出來，用半開玩笑的方式表示他的身價才沒有那麼低。  
「說什麼呢，我能睡到你明明是因為治好了你的失眠。」Louis挑著眉，他也終於找到了他自己的手機。他幾乎沒怎麼看菜單，打開了外送app就飛快的點了幾下，看得出來身為一個重度倚賴這種程式的人他有多熟練：「快點，你再不去的話我怕我忍不住再上你一次。」  
Harry還真的有點想再被上一次，但他一動就覺得腰有點疼，他低頭一看發現Louis的手勁是真的很大，剛才被掐住的地方都有了痕跡。他有點慶幸自己有剪指甲的習慣，不然剛才爽到快失去意識的時候鐵定會像只貓一樣狠狠的撓Louis的背。

Fionn從來沒有想過當他回家的時候看到的會是這種場景。  
「嘿兄弟我回來了，給你帶了點紀念品——我靠！你怎麼不先講一聲！？」  
當Harry從Louis的身上起來的時候他才終於想起來他還有個室友這件事，更好笑的是他們差點要弄髒的這套沙發就是Fionn自己去IKEA搬回來的。  
「……對不起我忘了我有室友。」Harry倒是很老實的認錯了，但是他沒有意識到實話有時候更讓人心痛。  
「噢天啊Harry你怎麼沒有跟我說你的室友是Fionn Whitehead！」Louis一眼就認出了這個剛進門的年輕男孩是誰，這一秒他的歪腦筋已經動到可不可以邀請對方來上他的深夜電台節目了。  
「……你是Louis Tomlinson？」Fionn總算靠著這個他也被迫很熟悉的聲音裡發現了這人是誰，他突然覺得一切都說得通了，還暗自在心裡誇了句他室友真厲害，這種連筆友都算不上的曖昧關係居然能昇華成這樣。  
「打擾了。」Louis沒有正面回答，但是他對這個他還滿喜歡的演員笑得挺燦爛：「謝謝你稱讚我的歌單品味，我想也許我可以給這個情況點播一首Party In The U.S.A。」  
「這算哪門子的派對。」Harry聽得哭笑不得。

後來他們真的一起上了Louis的節目。  
而那是在Harry搬出去、開始跟Louis合租公寓以後的事情了。  
而Niall猜得很正確，Louis真的當著Fionn的面給Harry播了一首Selena Gomez的Boyfriend。

**Author's Note:**

> 一個私人歌單推薦的故事x  
> 我本來想寫的只有那一點點pwp的部分，結果最後變這麼多字也是始料未及的。謝謝讀到這裡的各位，裡面提到的歌我都很喜歡，可以去找來聽聽看！


End file.
